


Proposing to the Big Blue Boob

by IcedLemonade



Series: Superbat reports [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mission Reports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedLemonade/pseuds/IcedLemonade
Summary: Bruce records his attempts at proposing to Clark.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Superbat reports [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768687
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	Proposing to the Big Blue Boob

_Domain: Batcomputer (main) - > [Mission Reports] -> [Miscellaneous] -> [Private] -> [Proposals to big blue boob] _

**Attempt 1**

18:07, 16/05/2020 

14 minutes after the post-mission debriefing on the Watchtower, Clark dragged me into his dormitory for some stress-relieving activities. _(see Ratings folder - item #001482)_ He fell asleep immediately afterwards. Chance missed. 

Notes: Next time, just shake the idiot awake. He doesn't need sleep anyways. 

**Attempt 2**

15:45, 17/05/2020 

Disregard notes in Attempt 1. When Clark sleeps, he sleeps like a turtle in hibernation. We were spending a night over at the manor, and after 10 minutes of shaking his unconscious body, Clark continued to snore and drool all over my pillow. I had no choice but to abandon the mission a second time. 

**Attempt 3**

12:05, 20/05/2020 

Well third time's the charm, right? Wrong! An elaborate plan was staged to woo Clark with his favourite flowers and an out worldly lunch experience during his lunch break at the Daily Planet _(See Schemes folder - Date Ideas - item #0251)._ The first half of the plan went well, but lunch was interrupted by Metallo attacking downtown Metropolis _(Reference: Meta human battles - Metropolis - Metallo - item #20052020)_. Where's the Justice League when you need them? Was planning to propose after the battle, but the ring was nowhere to be found. 

Notes: Fuck Metallo. 

Update: Ring was found an hour later in the laundry by Alfred. No visible damage.

**Attempt 4**

18:45, 31/05/2020 

After a week of meticulous planning, the perfect vacation was ready to go. Clark seemed surprised that I'd suggested a vacation, but thankfully went with it. Batwoman and Supergirl has handled Gotham and Metropolis well, and there were no interruptions whatsoever from alien invasions or apocalypses _(For trip details: see logs folder, item #31052020)_. The only problem was myself. Not once in the seven days of vacation did I have the balls to ask Clark. NOT ONCE. HOW AM I SO INCOMPETENT? HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED SUCH A GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY?? NOW I NEED TO PLAN EVERY FUCKING THING ALL OVER AGAIN BUT THEN I'D MOST LIKELY CHICKEN OUT AT THE LAST SECOND AGAIN AND N- 

"Bruce?" 

Bruce's head snapped around as he hastily closed the Word document on his laptop, almost breaking his mouse in the process. He lifted the corner of his mouth in a futile attempt to look relaxed. "Hey Clark." 

Clark grinned widely, ignoring how Bruce violently shoved his laptop under the bed. "Hey, I know it's a bit early for dinner, but I've been wanting to ask you something." 

"Can't you ask it later?" Bruce huffed, still irked at how close he was to being caught. 

"Well..." Flushing, Clark scratched his head and looked at the floor. "It felt as if my heart's gonna explode if I don't ask you now." He lifted his eyes to gaze at Bruce. "If you don't mind?" 

"Of course not." Bruce waved a hand. The quicker this is over, the sooner he could go back to logging his reports. 

Clark let out a deep exhale. "Alright then," and got down on one knee. 

_Oh my god. No way._ Bruce went absolutely still, his brain activities grinding to a stop as he stared dumbly at Clark, who's reaching behind him to take something, something which he's 110% sure what it is. _No fucking way it's not f-_

Clark spoke, drowning out his internal ramblings like a beam of sunshine parting a dark wall of clouds. "Will you marry me?" 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they lived happily ever after and had 10 children.


End file.
